


Troublemaker

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [96]
Category: Jrock, Moran (Band), Nega (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Kitsune Vivi (Moran), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Foxes will be foxes, always. San is still trying to adapt to having a young kitsune in their household.





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp: January 2013, within a week of "Play"
> 
> Yeah, another piece of older writing. Jagu's had some health issues of late, okay? Also an extended visit of a baby.
> 
> Also, Vivi's selective non-verbal-ness is absolutely an artifact of this specific verse, no disrespect is intended.

San rolled over, not ready to get up just yet, but he had to smile when the little lump of fur that had been curled up against his chest moved to snuggle into his back, purring. Tsuya wasn't supposed to be sleeping in their bed, none of the animals were, but Isshi was too soft-hearted to kick them out. Now that they had Vivi, the pets tended to gravitate towards him, but Tsuya kept finding her way to San.

He could smell coffee brewing and knew he should probably get up, but that would mean moving and he just wasn't ready to give up the warm nest of their bed. Not even when he heard the crunch of gravel under tires, not even when he heard the dogs barking and a soft mumble of voices. He heard the bedroom door open, but he ignored it. Until he found himself being assaulted by a wiggly fox with a wet nose snuffling his ear.

“Gah! Vivi! No, bad, down!” he scolded as he tried to squirm away from the fox. Vivi whined at him and when San managed to sit up, the fox was wearing his human form and a pout. And nothing else.

“All right, Vivi-kun, all right, I'm sorry I yelled at you. What's going on downstairs?”

The kitsune shrugged, half sullen still. Why San had thought the young fox would actually use words with him.... Their foundling certainly had no trouble speaking when he was with his bandmates, but as soon as Vivi was back here, he clammed up again. Sighing, San pulled himself out of bed.

“Thank you, Vivi-kun, you can let Issama know your mission was a success. Just be sure to put on clothes first, okay?”

In an instant the sullen pout evaporated, replaced with a mischievous grin. Their silent handful. San could almost feel sorry for the fox's next victim.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week will be fresh fiction BUT not in this metafandom. And I have absolute zero idea what I'll post after that.


End file.
